1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to an improved electrode design. More particularly, it relates to an adjustable electrode for facial electrotherapy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The aging process includes loss of tone of facial tissue; such loss of tone manifests itself in wrinkles, sagging skin, and the like. Chinese acupuncture has some utility as an effective treatment for the condition, but many people either fear acupuncture, cannot afford it, or live in areas of the country where it is not available. Moreover, if the acupuncturist does not treat the user in a comprehensive, systematic fashion, the treatment may be unsatisfactory.
The use of non-penetrating electrodes to establish galvanic currents in the facial muscle is well known in efforts to treat the loss of tone in facial tissue due to the aging process. U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,480 to Morenings describes an apparatus that electrically stimulates a muscle whereby the muscle contracts in the hope that stronger muscles beneath the skin will reduce sagging of the skin. A pair of hand-held electrodes are positioned on opposite sides of the muscle to be contracted so that current flow between the electrodes also flows through the muscle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,468 to Le Vine includes a mask having a plurality of paired electrodes disposed throughout. The electrodes of each pair are closely spaced to one another and one member of the pair serves as ground so that current flows only between the paired electrodes.
The present inventor's earlier contribution to the art is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,357 (1996) which discloses a means and method for applying a galvanic current to acupuncture points on a human face by electrodes mounted in a predetermined array on a mask-like assembly that overlies the face. A low voltage is applied to each electrode and facial tissue is stimulated by a galvanic current that flows between the electrode and a remote ground. A rubber plug overlies the leading end of each electrode and has an enlarged, disc-shaped leading end to ensure treatment of all areas of the face that require stimulation.
Certain limitations became apparent to the present inventor using the above-described conductive rubber plugs. To effectively provide the optimum therapy, a precise galvanic current must be applied. However, in the manufacture of the rubber plugs, variability in the raw materials led to uncertain conductive properties. It was expensive and complicated to provide the critical specifications for the injection molding process to produce a plug with the correct conducting parameters.
In the assembly and use of the earlier apparatus, the rubber plugs could be slightly pulled out of their respective cylinders to extend them to a better fit. However, the plugs would not satisfactorily hold their respective positions; they would sometimes slide away from the skin and fail to make good contact therewith. The plugs could even fall out of their respective cylinders and be lost. Moreover, natural facial oils secreted by the user diminished the conductivity of the facial plugs, thus requiring their replacement.
The contact points were biased against the face using resilient foam. However, inconsistencies in the thickness of foam from manufacturers made it difficult to consistently place the electrodes properly. In addition, with repeated use, the resiliency of the foam would diminish as the foam would compress and breakdown.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for a facial electrode apparatus that delivers a consistent level of conductivity to the face of the patient and which may be inexpensively manufactured to the necessary specifications.
There is a further need in the art for a facial electrode apparatus that securely stays within the overall assembly and does not fall out after substantial use.
There is a further need in the art for a means to evenly press the electrodes against the face of the patient and that will retain a consistent resiliency over extended use.
Another need exists for a facial electrode having a conductivity that is not diminished over time by the accumulation of facial oils from the skin of the user.
Yet another need exists for a facial electrode that holds its position after a custom adjustment has been made and that will hold its position if pressure is applied thereto.
However, in view of the prior art in at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.